Fuel cells, such as proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC), represent an attractive source of electricity due to zero-emissions generation and increased energy security. Among the primary components of each fuel cell are two electrodes and an ion conducting electrolyte. The design of the electrodes requires delicate optimization of materials and production processes to ensure good conductance of gas, electrons, and protons such that the resultant electrode is efficient, not prone to flooding, and does not overly deteriorate during use. To improve its catalytic function, it is desirable to include an ORR catalyst onto the cathode. To deposit the catalyst, various solution-based methods including chemical vapor deposition have been developed.